XMen The New Arrival
by Cameron Coburn
Summary: A mutant with the healing factor just like Logan wanders to Xavier's Mansion. And like Logan, this kid has adamantium bones...and claws...


Tyler crept along the side of the road, arms wrapped around his body as he tried to shield himself from the freezing cold snow. It drove at him sideways it seemed, he had no reason why. It was about 2 months after the Lake Alkali incident. Tyler was Mutant 125. He had been kept in a room near the bottom of the facility. He had been kept in a liquid chamber that kept him from aging. He was a mutant with the healing factor, just like Wolverine, and just like Wolverine, Stryker's group had put adamantium throughout his entire body, as well as the three famous claws that Logan loved to show off so much. But Tyler knew none of this, all he knew was that the facility had been flooded when the dam broke, and he had woke up on the shore, cold, and near death. He knew he was a mutant, from the second that his frost bite healed instantly. Also whenever he could sneak into a bar or somewhere public and warm, he would watch the news, and they showed that renovations where already started on the Mutant Academy. He had thought about it long and hard, and decided it would be the best place for him. So, that brings the story to present day, he is walking towards Mutant Academy, he had a rough idea of where it was from the owner of the last bar that he'd went to. He looked about 18, but his real age was unknown, he had about as much memory as Logan, which was absolutely nothing, in a sense, he was an exact duplicate of Logan. Well except for how he looked, he looked like any average American surfer boy. He was almost dressed like one, he had a pair of shorts on and a ratty jacket, no shoes. His toes where constantly healing themselves. He then stopped suddenly as his icy blue eyes looked up at the huge mansion infront of his eyes, his jaw dropped, he'd never expected it to be this big. He felt a slight headache come on, nothing more, and he disregarded it. He began to walk towards the gates, and to his surprise, they opened before he reached them, he walked on in and turned around to see them close behind him.  
  
Tyler: ...how cool...  
  
From the second story of the Mansion, Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair, at the window, overlooking the front yard of the Mansion. Behind him where Jean and Ororo.  
  
Xavier: We have a new student here, his name's Tyler Moore, I expect you will great him nicely?  
  
Charles looked back at the two women, who nodded back in response. As Tyler came up to the front door of the Mansion, it was opened, and out through the door stepped Ororo and Jean. Tyler stopped in mid-step, slightly shocked.  
  
Jean: Hello Tyler, want to come in?  
  
Tyler: Uh...is this...  
  
He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket with the address on it.  
  
Tyler: Mutant Academy?  
  
Ororo smiled at him.  
  
Ororo: Yes it is, come on in.  
  
Both women moved out of the way and Tyler walked in, and immediatly his jaw dropped even farther as he gazed at the room around him. The Mansion was furnished with so many luxurious items. He looked at the two of them, and then to the room again. The small sound of whirring was heard as Charles Xavier rolled into the main room, holding his hand out for Tyler, who shook it kind of shyly.   
  
Xavier: Hello Tyler, now, let's get you assigned a room.  
  
Tyler: H..how did you know my name?  
  
Xavier sent a telepathic message straight into Tyler's brain  
  
Xavier: I just happen to know certain things.  
  
Several moments later, Jean came back with the room number and a fresh set of clothes for Tyler to wear. Tyler was still dumbfounded at how quickly these people where accepting him in. He then followed Jean into the room and looked over at his roommate, he looked about the same age as him, he noticed that the walls had some fire marks on them. He hoped that his roommate wasn't a pyromaniac. Jean looked over at the boy.  
  
Jean: Bobby, this is your new roommate, Tyler, he's going to stay in here since John left...  
  
Bobby smiled and held his hand out for Tyler to shake, which Tyler shook. Tyler sat down on the bed, and as Jean left, he looked over at Bobby, then pointing to the walls.  
  
Tyler: You did this?  
  
Bobby laughed, and shook his head.  
  
Bobby: Nah, I'm the ice man, that was my old roommate, John Allardyce, aka Pyro. He left us not to long ago to join Magneto's side.  
  
Tyler: Who did what huh?  
  
Bobby: You'll find out later. Come on, it's time to go meet everybody else.  
  
Bobby led the way out of the room, Tyler followed him out. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
